This invention relates to a tool handle assembly for receiving and applying torque to a tool element of the general type disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 862,573, filed Dec. 20, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,693, and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,950,746 cited therein. However, the handle assembly of the present invention includes a tool adapter between a freely-reversible socket member carried by the hand grip, and the tool element, the adapter carrying a spinner collar that is non-rotatably mounted thereon and serving to hold the tool element on the work or to spin it. The spinner collar is held or gripped with the fingers of one hand while the grip handle is gripped with the other hand to drive the tool element and the parts of the assembly are so disposed that the spinner and hand grip are always free to rotate relatively in the reversing action of the hand grip. Holding of the tool assembly during use is greatly facilitated through the use of the hand grip and spinner collar as compared to the handle assemblies mentioned above.